What Have You Done
May we all get what we want and never what we deserve. Synopsis While Pope and Smurf try to keep Baz from figuring out the truth about Catherine, the money from their Camp Pendleton heist comes through. But there are bigger problems within the Cody Gang. Plot * Smurf tries to convince Baz that Cath just left, but he isn't buying it because she wouldn't have left without Lena, whom he found at home asleep when we got back from watching for the money. * Paul tells Smurf that he wants a bigger cut of the money, which he hasn't released from the base yet so that he can be promised more money. * Pope visits Vin at a fish processing plant and offers him a job. Pope drives him to a building where he and Baz tie Vin up. Baz beats Vin to try to get information about what happened to Cath. After Baz beats him to a bloody pulp, Pope drives Vin's body to a bus station near the hospital and stuffs a few hundred bucks into his pocket. * Craig and Deran follow the trucks carrying the waste, but there's a problem. There's four semi trucks. They follow the trucks to a gas station and work on breaking in. They find some of the money but the truck driver returns while they're still inside. Oil spills everywhere and they fall down repeatedly. The truck driver notices the fuel coming out of the back of the truck and hears the barrels rolling around so he pulls over. The boys pull him into the truck and stuff him into a barrel. * J tells Smurf that the DEA is waiting for his text to raid the house and asks if there's anywhere they can hide the cash. The DEA raids the house but find nothing. J bikes home and Sandra Yates pushes him up against the truck and begins to cuff him, but he tells her to reach into his pocket, where she finds a recording that J took after Alexa raped him. He says that it isn't the only copy and if they don't leave his family alone, he'll send the recording to her boss in the D.A.'s office. J says that he remembers when Yates used to come to their house and try to work their mom to get information on the Codys, even offering to score for her. Even though his mom hated her family, she was still a Cody. And he's a cody too. * Deran pulls the money out from the drain in the bottom of the pool. * Paul returns to the house say that someone jacked one of their recycling trucks. He wants his $150,000. She says he'll get it three weeks from now in a locker in a bus station. * Smurf confronts J about not telling her about the DEA. You got some brass balls, kid. You play your cards right, you can do well with us. She gifts him a gun and tells him to get rid of the pea shooter he has hidden in the vent above his bed, warning him to keep the gun away from Lena. * Pope demands his share of the job, all of it, so he can get his own place. Smurf caves but warns him not to tell any of his brothers. * Smurf follows the car dealer home and when he calls her "Rachel," she shoots him twice in the chest. As she stands over him she says, "People call me Smurf now." and shoots him in the face. * The police arrest Alexa Anderson while J watches from across the street. * Craig has Nicky over and he asks J if they're going to have a problem. J says no. * Lena asks if mommy's here yet. Baz distracts her by showing her the fountain that Pope built. J watches Craig and Lena on a chair outside. * Smurf returns home and J palms his gun as he watches her through the window. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1x10